


The Good Love Will Come (but tonight's gonna be the worst)

by cuddlepunk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bisexuality, Depression, Dubious Consent, F/M, Introspection, M/M, One Night Stands, emptiness in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepunk/pseuds/cuddlepunk
Summary: Dan’s laying in bed with someone he doesn’t love. The afterglow isn’t nearly bright enough tonight but it’s still giving him headaches.This is the kind of girl Dan should be in love with.





	The Good Love Will Come (but tonight's gonna be the worst)

**Author's Note:**

> rambly notes lmao sorry
> 
> based on the song "so much for the afterglow" by everclear and "nude polaroids" by springtime carnivore and also "magnolia" by the hush sound 
> 
> and im setting up the next chapter or the chapter after that to be based on "midnight room" by springtime carnivore but there should also be a threesome in there somewhere also "liability" by lorde idk lots of songs 
> 
> im just. ive been thinking a lot about soulmates and sex and romance and what people mean and what people mean at all. i wanna follow this character version of dan through his feelings on women and men and everyone in between and having relations with all of them. and hoping that his soulmate will come no matter how much or little he really believes they'll ever come. idk man im in a weird fucking place 
> 
> a lot of people wanna fuck me. a whole fucking lot. im suuper not fucking bragging its a total mess and im SURE dan has had to deal with that in highschool and college lol. boys will put their dick in anything and gay girls have so few choices, in just the same way no non-lesbian woman could ever resist the beauty that is dan howell let alone any gay men lmao 
> 
> im feeling fucking weirrd. ill post more soon. promise.

Dan’s laying in bed with someone he doesn’t love. It should have felt good. Hours before, he was drunk on cheap mixed drinks, pushing his way through some house party. On the hunt for the comforting sight of breasts in a low cut top. You don’t need to be good at flirting when you’re tall and pretty like Dan, and he’s smart enough to know so. He was smiling in the cab on the way to her house, not knowing where he was going or her first name. You don’t need to know these things when you’re a guy. Following someone with tits home always means a good time, right?

Her bed is big enough for them to lay feet apart, but he’s sinking down fast and it feels like the soft mattress is caving in on him. Her lip gloss is thick and sticky, smeared across his face, down his neck and shoulders. It smells like fake candy and for the first time in his life Dan begs the universe for the bitterest bourbon. This should feel good. He came in a pretty girl with hazel eyes and she let him. She laid patiently under him, spread out with long black hair and open arms. The afterglow isn’t nearly bright enough tonight but it’s still giving him headaches. 

Her voice is reticent when she asks, “Can you hold me?”

He doesn’t nod before pulling her to his chest, one hand tracing her curves with certain fingers. She’s warm against his side, small and sleepy. It doesn’t take her long to fall asleep there all cuddled up. He runs his hands through her hair and she leans into the touch. She’s too warm. He carefully lays her down and tucks her in, rummaging around on her floor for his clothes. After a moment of consideration, he presses one last kiss to her sleeping head. 

There’s a Senses Fail poster on her wall and a box of poptarts on her kitchen counter. A gamecube sits in front of the television. Next to the front door lays a pile of combat boots. This is the kind of girl Dan should be in love with.

At least her apartment is only a 20 minute walk from the university dorms. He starts down the road just before dawnbreak, aching and hungover. It’s just barely cold outside, the rising sun just dim enough that it doesn’t bother him. He fucking wishes it did. He wishes he could feel a thing.


End file.
